Kamen Rider Gaim Baron New Belt Owner
by Pink ranger 13
Summary: One day in kamen rider gaim world their is a girl who like to be a dancer on team gaim then she finds a driver who out be a new kamen rider baron . So she will joined team gaim and help out Micchi with his problems .
1. Kamen rider gaim season 2 episode 1

One day in Kamen Rider Gaim world there is a girl who like to be on Team Gaim and love to dance any way she could . Then she saw a driver of a Kamen Rider and pick it up . Also she put it on her and said" Henshin".

Then she said "oh omg I am kamen rider baron now ". Then she took off her driver and said "my name is Bernadette winder". Also Bernadette has long brown hair and brown eyes . Also Bernadette has nice shirt on and nice shoes on .

Then Bernadette saw a Kamen rider fight a monster who look like Rito

from Mighty Morphin power rangers and she put her driver back on . Then she said" Henshin " and became Kamen rider baron . Then other Kamen rider said "watched your back girl " to Kamen rider baron and then she said "watched your back boy " to the other Kamen rider who was Micchi aka Kamen rider ryugen .

Then Monster get defeat by both Kamen riders and then both Kamen riders take their drivers off. Then Micchi said "thanks for help me and what your name ? " Then She said my name is Bernadette winder and I am from Canada .

"Also I am the new Kamen rider baron now . "Then micchi said "okay that nice and which part of Canada you live ? "

Then Bernadette said "I am from British Columbia and their is a city called Langley . "

"Also I love to dance and sing with my friends and my family . " Then Micchi said "I know the perfect team and that is team gaim . "

Then micchi said "I get you on team gaim And you have to audition for them. "

Then Bernadette said "awesome yes I will audition for them and I can be the new Kamen rider on their team . "

Then Micchi said "sure and see you soon Bernadette . "

"Then Bernadette said "see you soon Micchi . "


	2. Kamen rider gaim   Season 2 episode 2

A day later kamen rider baron aka Bernadette winder still wait for Micchi to come back .

Then Micchi aka kamen rider ryugen and see he friends from Team Gaim . Then Micchi asked "Team Gaim about they need a new dancer and beat rider" .

Then Team Gaim said" To Micchi yes we do need a dancer and beat rider because could be new bad guys are show up out the blue" .

Then Micchi said "to Team Gaim I the perfect person and she is a dancer and kamen rider ".

"Also her name is Bernadette winder".

Then Team Gaim said she would have to audition to be on Team Gaim.

Also team gaim said she have to be at 12 pm this afternoon .

Then Micchi said "I will bring her to you Team Gaim ".

Then Micchi said " Goodbye to friends on Team Gaim and see you soon ".

Then Michi seen Bernadette Winder and said" to her we have to be at your audition by 12 pm for Team Gaim .

" Also so you can get to know about Team Gaim" said Micchi.

Then Bernadette said "yes to Michi and I can't wait for it ".

Now it's 12 pm and she is there .

Also Team Gaim said ''to started dance and she did ''.

She show her dance off and Team Gaim said'' welcome to Team Gaim Bernadette Winder '' .

Bernadette said ''yes finally I am on Team Gaim''.

Then monster attack the city and Bernadette went to get Micchi from his family house .

Then she and Micchi went to the battlefield and both said'' henshin '' .

Then they transform into Kamen rider baron and kamen rider ryugen .

Then they took look at monster who look like goldar from mighty morphin power rangers .

Then they defeat the monster and took their drivers off .

Also Micchi watched Team Gaim practice and thought about Mai AND Kouta who was kamen Rider Gaim .

Also Kouta and Mai went to a different planet and leave Micchi alone defend the planet as only kamen Rider but now he have another partner that have his back who is a another kamen Rider .


	3. Kamen rider gaim season 2 episode 3

A day later from practice of Team Gaim Bernadette and Micchi starting to hangout more with His friends aka Team Gaim .

Then He started talk about Kouta who was Kamen rider Gaim and Mai was a dancer on Team Gaim but they left before perform of the new Team Gaim . Then Bernadette said" Micchi I am your new friend and you still have Team Gaim on your back ." "Thanks Bernadette and Team Gaim " said Micchi . "You're welcome "said Team Gaim and Bernadette .

Just then we heard a noise from a building that was falling to the ground and we realized that a bad guy just throw another Kamen rider to ground . It was Kamen rider Drive who got knocked out of His City by the Monster named another Gaim from Kamen rider Zio dimension .

So Bernadette and Micchi said Henshin and we transformed into Kamen rider Baron and ryugen . We started beating the monster and Kamen rider drive just got up from attack that monster did to him . Drive was so mad and started to help us out by take out the monster aka another Gaim . So us aka Kamen riders we are now using are final attacks on another Gaim and we defeat it .

Kamen Rider drive came to ask us what are names are . We said "are names are Kamen Rider baron and ryugen and we defend this city ". Then we all went back to ourselves and we said "are real names Micchi , Bernadette Winder" .

Drive said "his name is Tomari and he defend the next city over" .

We said "wow a new Kamen rider ". "Thanks for help us "said Bernadette. "You're welcome "said Tomari Then Tomari left back to his city and we meet up with her team . "We won against the monster And we meet a new Kamen rider " said Micchi . Team Gaim said "that was awesome " . Then we had dance performance and we did awesome . Then Micchi thought of Mai and kouta again .


End file.
